This beamline will aid the research programs carried out by the macromolecular crystallographers at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) and at the State University of New York at Stony Brook (SUNY-SB). There are two resident PX groups at CSHL, those of L Joshua-Tor and R. Xu. The process of hiring a third crystallographer to fill the position vacated by Dr. Xiadong Cheng at CSHL is currently on-going. The biophysics group at SUNY-SB is in the process of recruiting macromolecular crystallographers. These groups, plus the BNL Biology Department, constitute a consortium that was formed to upgrade NSLS beamline X26-C, and are in the process of acquiring or constructing new apparatus to renovate this beamline. The goal is to assemble data-collection apparatus, computing hardware, and local staff sufficient to provide an efficient and easy-to-use facility for diffraction measurements. Initially, approximately 40% of the X26-C bearntime will be available to the CSHUSUNY-SB/BNL consortium: th e facility will be used by CSHL and BNL scientists in the first year or two, and we anticipate that the percentage of time will be increased gradually to accommodate the need for scientists at SUNY-SB after the establishment of a structural biology program.